A video conference may exchange audio and video streams between participants at remote locations. Video streams received from a remote site may be displayed to local participants on one or more displays, and received audio streams may be played by speakers. However, a local display may not fully convey the non-verbal clues (e.g., eye gaze, pointing) provided by a remote speaker because the display may show the same view of the remote speaker to every local participant. For example, a remote speaker may look at the image of a local participant to indicate that the speaker is talking to that participant; however, that participant may not see the speaker's eye gaze and, thus, may have to rely on other clues in order to determine that the speaker is addressing him or her.